Reunions are Bittersweet
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: After the TV show ended. Two long years ensued before Ed showed his weary face in Amestris again. Al works in Central, Winry in Liore, and with a two year old daughter, Becky. What happened after he left, and when he returned? Not good at summaries. R&R!
1. Changed

**Okay, everyone! I got the idea for this story after watching the last episode of the anime (*pouts*) and after having a lot of free time on my hands. I've sort of planned how I want the story to go, so I'll try to update regularly… even though I won't know how regular that will be with three different stories up at the same time. Well, please enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or THE Fullmetal Alchemist and all that…**

Chapter One: Changed

Everything was gone: the grassy fields that loped over each curve of the muddy ground, the feeling of home and all of its rural components. Even the Bakery that stood in the corner of the little shops at the bottom of the hill where they used to eat glazed pastries. Everything was replaced with tall, shiny buildings wrapped in large, glass windows. All that remained rural was the small yellow house on a tall, grassy hill. _Phew!_

A tall-ish man walked up the dirt road--that all too familiar dirt road. "Hopefully," he almost whispered, "They've waited for me here…" he pushed the golden blonde ponytail out of his face and picked up to a weary trot, swinging his arms as if he were running away. He finally caught sight of the front door. He let out a sigh, and raised his right arm to knock on the door. He paused.

"What the hell…?" he looked at the front door, noticing a faded feeling. He always felt a presence: happiness, a slight fear, and something still not yet decided. Or, maybe not yet accepted. Thoughts ran through his mind, them being so clouded and jumbled he was almost blinded. While he was lost in his own panic, the door opened, revealing a little old woman, around 70 years old. She looked up at the man in disbelief.

"Edward… Edward Alexander Elric!" she hit him hard on the knee with her wooden pipe, letting a drag of smoke escape her lips. He lifted his knee to his chest, hopping on his left leg, and muttered through clenched teeth, "Nice to see you, Grams…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time never seemed to move so fast when Ed returned to the Rockbell residence. He'd walked through the door, holding his hurting knee, and hobbled to the counter, sitting on the freshly polished granite. He hadn't had time to realize that it was only Pinako and the dog, Den, who resided in this humble home. He hopped off the counter and walked straight into the living room, where Den followed him. The dog rested his jaw on Ed's thigh, whimpering.

"What's the matter, boy?" Ed petted the dog's soft head with his left hand, and Den closed his eyes, his tail wagging. Pinako joined the young man in the living room, and opened her mouth to speak.

"So, Ed, how old are you now?" it was an innocent question, and Ed smiled, but replied monotone, "I'm eighteen now. Almost old enough to drink…" he let out a quiet chuckle, and Pinako retorted, "I don't know where you were for the past 2 years, but the drinking age in Amestris _is_ eighteen, Edward…" her as-a-matter-of-fact tone reminded him of his childhood friend. Suddenly, he shot his head up and looked around nervously.

"What is it, Edward?" Pinako seemed confused and slightly nervous. _Nothing get's past this boy no matter how old he gets_ she furrowed her thin brow and took a breath of smoke. He looked back at the elderly woman and his golden eyes widened as he asked, "Where's Winry?"

Pinako dodged the bullet the best she could by jumping down from the couch and walking to the doorway of the foyer. "You should get some sleep. We'll start work in the morning."

Ed stood accusingly as the old woman crept down the hallway without making a sound. _What could she possibly…_ he stared at his artificial arm his father made for him, and rested his left arm on the shoulder. "Right…" he sighed, not letting his temper get the better of him. He thanked whoever was watching over him that he'd learned to control his temper. He trudged down the hallway, and into his bedroom. It was always waiting for him, the bed's blankets turned down for easy warmth. He sighed, continuing to trudge to the bed, and he fell on top, fully clothed.

"Home has…changed," he mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.

**Okay! How was that? I've decided to create a special "rule", if you will: I will not update until I get an "x" amount of reviews from 3 different authors. I will only remind you of the rule for the next two chapters, then I will only hint at it… please review, put on story alert, add to favorites, whatever you see fit! Flames will be put out by the milk Ed refuses to drink! **

**Next chapter: "Rebecka Marie"**

(Ed: *scowls*)

Pinako: I'm not _that _old! I'm only 65 years old! **Not**_** 70!!!**_

_**AC: *gulps* hehehe**_


	2. Rebecka Marie

**Hi! How about I turn those frowns upside down!? *smirks* That's right! A new update!**

**Hope it hasn't been too long… summer's over, for the most part… gonna be a junior! JUNIOR! EEEEE! *continues to "squee" while jumping up and down* Haha. Sorry.**

**Well, here's a lil' bit of good news: For those who do/ don't like my style of writing, I'm taking a "Creative Writing" 's course, and hopefully it can broaden my writing abilities so I don't waste your life while you're reading incompetent stories… which I hope they're… not… ANYWAY!**

**But, here's the catch: school starts September 2nd, and that means I may not be updating as quickly or as often as I would like to, please be patient-- not saying you aren't… and I will get things up and out as quickly as I can.**

**PS. I would like to thank iTorchic for her interesting information. Haha… Ed with a goatee…**

**Alright, here we go!**

Chapter Two: Rebecka Marie

Morning was never Edward Elric's favorite time of day; he'd always liked the afternoon (only because lunch meant a pre- for an afternoon nap). Aside from afternoons, he always used to look at the sunset with his little brother and Winry. When he was still a young teenager and hormones sometimes got the better of him, he'd sometimes find himself resting his hand on hers, or her head on his shoulder… that was their version of cuddling, and is as far as they'd gotten. _Ah, the good old days_.

Ed blinked the remaining amount of sleep from his eyes and got up lazily. Summer mornings in Resembool were always hot, aside from the scorching nights. He wiped the sweat from his brow and continued to stand.

"Granny!" He called, his voice a little raspy from the humid air in the wooden bedroom. The door was creaked slightly, and he walked towards it. "Pinako!" his temper was not quite at his peak, but he was getting slightly irritated. "Damn it!" he stomped down the hallway, and saw there was no one in the kitchen. The workshop door was slightly open, and he stared at it for a moment. Then reluctantly stepped towards it.

Thoughts jumped around again, causing him to spiral into another state of slight panic. _Could it by Winry? She always left the door open when she worked… wait a minute, there's no sound…_ he stopped when he reached the slightly opened door, and peeked inside.

"Eh?" he pushed the metal door open fully and didn't see as much as an out-of-place scrap of automail lying on the floor.

"Damn it, Winry," he almost moaned, and he walked away, closing the door slightly as it had been, and he looked out of the small dining room window to see Pinako taking Den outside to play. He smiled, released his loose ponytail holding his long golden-blonde hair and ran his fingers through it, releasing the tangles(*). He brushed his bangs out of his face, pushed open the front door, and walked outside.

"Good morning, lazy bones," Pinako asked with a dull, normal tone, and Ed obliged with a nod and sat on the porch beside her. They shared moments of silence, Ed yawning and stretching every few minutes to fill the slightly awkward silence between the two.

"So, Pinako," Ed decided to speak first, and the small woman looked up at him, adjusting her glasses to see him better. He didn't want to ask about his childhood friend straight off. He figured it would make him sound desperate to find her, although he was, so he began with another question, "Tell me, where's Alphonse?"

He'd said his little brother's name with so much compassion that Pinako just couldn't hold back. "You're brother, right now, is probably in Liore helping… someone, raise a two year old little girl named Becky. He has had quite the positive affect on her…" she dragged on about how she was beautiful, but she accidentally let the wounded cat out of the bag. "…I'm surprised Winry had the strength to pull through alone."

Ed's heart stopped beating; Winry had a child? No, that can't be! Then again, she always was good with kids… wait, does that mean she's moved on? Oh no, he had to find out for himself… right now.

"Becky is Winry's child?" Ed's golden eyes were wide with slight fear. Each time Pinako mentioned the name Winry in the last few days, his heart skipped a beat. His heart started to beat again, and he chocked out, "Who's the father?"

Pinako declined to tell him, fueling the fire bubbling in Ed's heart to escalate. _Is that why she didn't tell me where Winry was?_ Ed clutched his loose white button-up with his left hand and gasped out, "Pinako! Damn it, tell me! Who's the father?"

Pinako again declined, and retorted tiredly, "Show me how your automail is holding out. You'll be leaving soon for the Train Station on your way to Central. A cab will pick you up in Central, drive you to HQ, and you can live on from there…" Ed pulled his brown pant leg up to reveal the dark gray mass of creative metal that was made for him. He sighed in disbelief; he was wearing the best craftsmanship in all of Amestris. _Thank you_.

Pinako was hiding more than she could hold, nonetheless she stayed hush-hush about her granddaughter and her daughter. She was there for the birth of that bouncing baby girl: her light blonde hair, her father's smile, big golden eyes that shone in the bright sunlight… everything was his, and he probably would never fathom who the father was.

Ed flexed his left leg with ease, and rolled his right arm's sleeve as he flexed his shining right arm in the sunlight. Pinako smiled, "She oversaw me in talent, that's for sure! This was the last model she made before she left two years ago… shortly after you were officially declared dead."

Ed stopped his flexing to stare at the woman coldly, "I sure as hell aren't dead, now am I?!" his slight sarcasm made the older woman smile, and she nodded. "Edward Elric, I will not allow you to curse when you meet Rebecka. She's only two years old, and you need to behave, you hear?" She yelled with Winry's same squeak at the end of her statement, and he nodded. Pinako calmed, and took a puff of smoke in her cheeks before releasing it. "Now, get some clothes, your cab will be here soon."

**Well, I think it's clear that Ed isn't dead! I mean, dead **_**sexy**_** is another thing, right? :3**

**Alright, this next chapter I think I will put Winry in here… maybe meeting Becky, seeing Al for a little while. What do you all think? Does that seem fair?**

***A/N if it wasn't clear, Ed's hair was down when he spoke with Pinako on the porch.**

**Alright, everyone! Please review! Again, the rule (I almost forgot…): I will not update until I get an "x" amount of reviews from 3 different authors. One more reminder and I will only give u a small hint. :3 thanks, guys! **

**Next chapter: "Without You"**

Ed: (shudders) So, will _you_ tell me who the father is?

AC: (shakes head) Nope, you'll find out soon enough…


	3. Without You

**Alright! As promised, you will get to meet Winry's bouncing little daughter, Becky! Al will step in near the end to say:**

** "'Ello!" *laughs hysterically***

**Okay, sorry... here we go, please read and review it!**

Chapter Three: Without You

There was something about waking up alone in her bed that made Winry's sad smile slip away. The last time she'd remembered truly smiling was when Ed was looked down at her, propped on his elbows and kissing her jaw line. It was amazingly different; the boy she loved, kissing her. It was something he'd waited so long to do, and when he did, they went ballistic. Too bad he and Al left for Central the next evening.

That was the last time she'd seen him.

Her heart yearned for his touch again, to feel his hot breath, or even to feel his eyes staring at her while she worked. She let out a sigh, and heard a wail from Becky's room.

"Mommy! Help me!" the two year old cried, shaking the wooden wall that kept her in her crib. She dragged her body out of bed, and walked with long, tired strides to her now awake daughter's room. "Becky, sweetie, what is it?" she picked her up, examining her crib, and then the tiny blonde in her arms. "N-Nightmare..." she was shaking, and Winry hugged her tightly.

She shushed her daughter and brought her out of the provoking bedroom, hoping the crying would cease. When it did, Becky cried, "Where's Uncle Al?" and Winry brought her into the kitchen, where Al was sure to be. Sadly, he had not returned from HQ, and Winry frowned, "He'll be here soon, Rebecka. Why don't you go play while mommy makes a phone call?" and the toddler nodded, jumping out of her mother's arms and running into the play room.

Winry held her head in her left hand, rubbing her sore temples with her right, and opened the fridge to get some orange juice. "We're all out. Al probably forgot to bring some home," and she went to the phone, starting to dial Al's office in Central.

She tapped her foot to an inaudible drum and suddenly, a darker voice answered, "Alphonse Elric's office, this is Mustang," Winry was surprised to hear his voice, but spoke. "Sorry to interrupt Al at work, but this is Winry," Mustang, although she couldn't see, sat down in amusement, putting his black boots on the windowsill. "Hello, Miss Rockbell, is there anything wrong?"

Winry stared at the receiver, wondering if she should ask the question she really called about, or if she should have Mustang leave a message for Al to stop and get some groceries. She decided: "Can you have Al get some juice on his way home?" she cursed at herself for not asking if Edward was back, but she didn't want to get disappointed. The man on the other line cleared his throat, and hung up. _Is that a yes?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was something he'd picked up from his late older brother: getting so wrapped up in Alchemy and its laws and arrays, that he'd forget the world; everything would stop, and he had all the time in the world. He took a bite from his bologna (A/N pronounced "baloney") and stared at the Transmutation Circle in the book in front of him.

All of the memories were hazy, but they were there. He couldn't remember faces, but he could remember events, and when he saw someone or something from the event(s), he would draw a blank, and stare off. He sighed, and turned the page.

"Al! Hey!" Lieutenant Fuery ran up to him, sitting beside him at the large table in the middle of the dining hall, and Al smiled in return, being sure to keep his mouth closed. He nodded, acknowledging his presence, and motioned with his chin for him to sit down. He swallowed, "Hey, Lieutenant! Any news?"

It was their trade-off, Kain (Fuery) would exchange information about Edward's whereabouts... where he thought he was, and Al would share secrets of alchemical research. It happened everyday. Almost like their own version of "Equivalent Exchange", without the blood and suffering. Sadly, their exchange was cut short.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sergeant Elric, sir," a higher up saluted the younger man with a grin, and handed him a note, which Al read, and sighed. "Winry wants juice? Alright, on my way home," and he set the note in his pocket.

Fuery knew... everyone at HQ knew; Al wanted Ed back, and knew he was still alive out there somewhere. On those dreary, rainy days, Al would be in his office, shivering and crying, wishing Ed was there to comfort him. He would give up, and it would be Fuery telling him it was all okay, and that Ed is, as he spoke, on his way home, looking for him. In a way, he'd been right.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Everything came back to him when the wind brushed his soft skin. Resembool air was still something to sigh about, whereas Central held slight sewage and the smell of _people_. He shuddered, and walked up to the ticket counter.

"One ticket for…" he paused to think. He could either go to Central, like Pinako ordered, or go right to Liore, where Winry resigned. He could stall in Central, but he could see her and her child quicker… he decided against it, and said, "N-never mind."

_What's wrong with me?_ Ed asked himself, mentally hitting him with an imaginary wrench. He smiled at the thought of Winry and seeing her, but a sadness crept over him that he'd have to deal with the guilt of leaving her and coming back. He always did it, with no harsh guilt; not like this. So, why was this so difficult?

He got back up, sighing in his decisiveness, and stomped back to the ticket counter, where the short bald man looked at him again, looking less than excited. "Can I help you, sir?" he addressed him with slight sarcasm and agitation, and Ed took a deep breath.

"One ticket for Central, please."

**o.0 wow, I did and didn't like this one… nothing left to do but to request you review, eh?**

**Remember, the rule: I will not update until I get an "x" amount of reviews from 3 different authors.**

**( I almost forgot that time too! Man, I'm horrible…)**

**Alright EdxWin lovers-- we will soon see our guys reunite again, I promise! The next chapter is the Elric brothers' reunion. Please enjoy! Constructive criticism is definitely accepted, flames are used for me and Al to eat some s'mores!**

**Next chapter: "Brother, and Her Struggle"**

Al: (makes wood "teepee") ready when you are, Cookie!

AC: (smiles) hopefully, in a way, we won't be having s'mores tonight

Al: (fake smile) _Aw man _(packs up marshmallows and chocolates)


	4. Brother, and Her Struggle

**Awrighty, ya'll! *bows head in shame* sorry for the western crap… :3**

**Here's Chapter Four! I worked pretty hard on this, considering I wasn't sure what to do with it… well, hopefully it's better than I think! LOL!**

**School has officially started, and all is going well. I will update this chapter, but need help with the next… read and see below for details! Domo arigato!**

Chapter Four: Brother, and Her Struggle

He'd remembered their adventures all too keenly when he stepped onto the Train Station's cemented floor in Central. _Brother and I always traveled by train_ he thought, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair, his big brown eyes staring at the conductor on the side of the train car.

He wasn't planning on going on… he was waiting for someone; a certain older brother of his. It was his routine, and he sighed in agitation. Every few days he'd wait the whole day for him, and would return home to Winry and his young niece alone, and Ed-less. He stood by the wooden bench, awaiting something exciting to happen.

When nothing did, he'd sigh again and leave in small steps towards the exit of the Train Station.

However, when he turned with his same long nose-sigh, a train whistle blew and soon came from behind the large hill, getting ready to enter the large station. He sat on the bench rather quickly, and stared at his hands. _What are the odds…_

He wanted to wait there, to see a boy step off the train in his normal attire: long red cloak, black platform boots, black leather pants and inner jacket that made the cloak seem bulkier than it really was… it was too late, he'd thought. He couldn't be disappointed anymore.

He started to get up, brushing a fake piece of dust off of his brown suit pants and adjusting his black work jacket. (A/N: Sorry to say, I'm kind of picturing Alfons Heiderich's attire in the movie…) he stared off into the windows of the train, seeing a thin face with short blonde hair. "Nope…"

Alphonse sighed again. "There's no way in…" he paused when he saw a man step off of the train, in long brown pants, just like his, and a white button-up and brown vest on top. He had a long, golden blonde ponytail, and a look of determination. Same as… "E-Edward?"

The younger Elric whispered his elder brother's name as he saw the man step towards him in a less-than-excited stroll towards the exit. Al caught the man's shoulder, and said, "Sir?"

He whirled around, and he almost cried. The same golden gaze stared down slightly at him, and he said, "Well, you've gotten taller."

The man he'd figured was Edward squinted at the young boy, trying to take in his smell, his nose twitching. _Baby powder… just like…_ "Are you Alphonse Elric?" the man asked as his eyes calmed into a more surprised expression; hopeful, to say the least.

"Aye," Al nodded, and the man threw his luggage to the ground, and wrapped his arms around him. "E-Edward?" the man nodded in his neck, and they cried each other's names. "Oh, Al."

Ed pulled away, ruffling his brother's hair. "Geez, Al! How old are you?" he stared at his brother's features. Ones of a 16-year-old boy, just like he was when he left this world. The grin that spread to their faces would've made a grown man explode with emotion, and Ed shot a toothy grin.

"Brother, I'm sixteen now. Old enough to…" he started to say 'drive' when Ed shushed him. "N-N-N-No, Al, you are _not_ getting on the road at sixteen!" Al laughed at his brother's continued protection after all these years. It was as if he hadn't even left; that's how much Al had grown to be just like his brother.

"Ed. Brother. How old are you now? I can't believe you're home! You've missed so much… there's Winry and her new Automail shop in Liore, there's me and Rose… oh, me and Rose are dating now…" a blush crept across his face as he said her name, "… then there's Becky!" he looked up to see Ed looking down.

"Brother, Becky is…" and Ed stopped him. "I need to do some shopping and then we're going to Liore, okay?" he seemed nervous, his voice slightly rattling in his throat as he asked the simple question.

Al nodded. "Of course, Brother."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Rose! Pass me that screwdriver over there, will ya?" Winry called through her workshop in the cellar. The young brunette came running in with a toddler, about 2 years old, hanging off of her shoulders. "Mommy! Piggy back!" the boy called, and she giggled. "Yes, Kain! Ha ha!"

Winry giggled at the sight of the mother and son giggling and playing in front of her. Her and Becky were exactly the same; tomboys. She was proud that just that morning, Becky had refused to wear a dress to a friend at day care's birthday party. Instead, she wore denim overalls and a white blouse.

"Okay, Mr. Johnson, I'm going to count and connect, okay?" she sounded sweet as she warned, and the man in front of her nodded, the sweat on his face evident. "Alright. One. Two…" she pushed the artificial plastic into the port on his arm, and yelled, "Three!" with a grunt.

The phone screeched through the cellar, and Winry groaned. "Just when I finish for the day I get more frickin' customers…" she ranted as she ran to the phone and rested her hand on the receiver, catching her breath quickly and saying cheerily, "Rockbell Automail and Prosthetics!"

The body(s) fidgeted on the other line, until a younger voice replied, "Yeah, hi Winry! I'm coming home in a while, just picking up that juice, okay?" It was Alphonse.

"*sigh* Sure, Al. Just hurry, Becky's getting anxious to see her Uncle, okay?" and, although she couldn't see it, he smirked and hung up the phone.

"Thank you, Miss Winry. You are indeed a life saver!" he swung his plastic arm as if karate-chopping something in front of him, almost hitting Winry. "Whoa! You know, automail…" she hinted "… is much more durable and harder to break then plastic, why don't you upgrade! It only costs a little extra," and he smiled politely before saying as he put on his jacket. "Nah! I couldn't ensue such ridiculous pain afterwards… and the physical therapy? Not a chance," and he waved at her.

She kept her "I knew a boy at 11 who got his arm and leg ripped off" story to herself as she waved and flipped the closed sign to open, closing and locking the door, and trudging up the steps to the house.

_That's what he'd said…_

**Wooooo! I'm done with Chapter Four! I have to say, I think/hope I did okay on this… better than expected… I'm not really sure what I want to do in the next chapter… I don't want to have Ed and Winry reunite for a while… maybe Ed buys his presents and goes to Central? And, Al goes to Liore alone? I'm not sure… no other info for the upcoming chapter can be given, and suggestions are definitely accepted! Please, help! LOL.**

**So, please read and review, and let me know how I did… you know the rule!**


	5. The Truth

**Howdy, ya'll! That's right, I've got a new update for all me fans, readers, and random stalkers XD**

**Alrighty, so this took me a while, sorry about that... I probably will go slow with this story, so don't expect another chapter until, maybe, early October... NO LATER! I promise. Alright, on another note, school has stared, and is going well... alright, here we go!**

Chapter Five: The Truth

Silence.

She rather enjoyed the silence after Becky laid down for a nap. She had been getting sick ever since her nightmare. Had herself a fever of about 101 degrees F. _Poor little girl_ Winry thought as she strolled to the living room from the long wooden hallway.

Her favorite thing to do was read in these times of silence. In a sense, she'd given up all 24 hours of her day fixing Automail, and focused on becoming smarter in here *points to head* than in here *points to muscled arms*. "I should probably call Al again too," she stated, and opened the book.

Winry hadn't realized what she'd grabbed, considering her slight tension from pulling her first all-nighter in a while. When she opened up the first page, she could feel her heart beat. The corners of her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her friends; the three of them, standing on the top of a hill. Edward had his arms in a flexing pose, Al was smiling and giving a thumbs up to the camera, and she was hanging onto Ed trying not to fall off of the milk tub.

Afterwards, she remembered him complaining, "Why did it have to be a _milk_ tub!?"

She heard herself sniff and giggle as she turned the pages of the photo album. There was her and Ed at the Winter Ball, Winter 1917. And her and Al on his birthday, March 1913. She couldn't believe how much they strongly resembled one another. She sighed in relief. Her friends, and her, had grown up safe and sound…

If only she knew if Ed was still alive.

Suddenly, the loud screech of the telephone echoed through the house, and the put the photo album carefully on the couch beside where she sat. She was sick of all these calls when Becky was asleep, trying to get over a cold.

"Rockbell Automail and Prosthetics! We're closed today, but I can pencil you in for an appointment tomorrow! How may I help you?" _LONGEST INTRODUCTION EVER!!_ Winry rolled her eyes.

A quiet voice answered, "Hey, Winry. It's Al. I'm on my way home… hey, can we have a friend from work come over tonight for supper? He's a 'newbie', and I offered to help."

Winry was stunned; Al wasn't as social as he was when they were kids, running up to any new kid and shouting "HI!" and throwing himself on top of them. (Winry smiled). Her answer was a quiet and tired, "Sure Al, just no drinking this time… I think …" and she was interrupted.

"I promise, this person isn't too fond of or remotely close to the General much… **trust me**," and he hung up the phone. She followed suit, and retreated back to the couch and opened up the album.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"She said it was okay?"

Edward had a pleading look in his bright gold eyes as he clutched the grocery bags in his hand. Al smiled a reassuring smile, and nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled and looked into the brown bags in his hand. Each bag was for a different special girl in his life; the love of his life and this mysterious new child he would accept no matter what…

"Hey Al?"

Al could sense the tension in Ed's voice. He walked towards the edge of Central's street and waited for a cab. "Brother?" he confirmed hearing his brother.

"Who's Becky's father?" Edward asked straight-forwardly, and Al sighed. "If I told you her last name, would you be able to figure it out?" Ed nodded, and he saw the cab drive up. "Yeah, I think so… if her last name is f***ing Mustang I'm gonna…"

"Elric."

He paused. "E-Elric?"

Alphonse nodded, and opened the door. "Her full name is Rebecka Marie Rockbell-Elric."

Edward was unsure what to think… Al would never go behind his back, especially when it came to him and Winry. Al knew all those years he wouldn't win against Edward in the "I'm going to marry Winry!" contests, but he decided to work it into his brother's system so that he could hold him to it.

No, Al was a good younger brother… only one more name remained with that last name.

_Shit._

The brother closed the door as he graciously got in, feeling the cab shake from the impact of the heavy brown bags. "I have a daughter," he said aloud, whispering in the direction of the burning sunset. "I, Edward Elric, have a daughter."

**How was that? **

**I hope it's better than I was giving it credit for. You know the rule! **

**Thanks for reading! I'll update soon, I won't forget!**


	6. Just Like Him

**Okay, guys, sorry for the wait!!**

**With school and other crap on my shoulders, I've been really busy, and I was unsure how to write this chapter… when I finally had the nerve, I went blank… sorry if it isn't that good.**

**If it isn't to your liking, I will rewrite it with the same idea in mind, but it's up to you.**

**So, here we go!**

Chapter Six: Just Like Him

It wasn't like Ed to sit silently in a cab while bags of groceries and presents were resting in his lap. When he and Alphonse were younger, they used to peek into the bags, resulting in their mother pulling out a sweet treat for the brother's to split, and they'd ride home contently.

This time was more subtle, and quiet.

"Brother, are you feeling alright?" Al looked closely at his older brother, noticing his dull, golden eyes staring somewhere Al could not see. His brother was in a state of shock.

Al shook his brother's shoulder to the point where Ed shot a dead glare at him and said softly, "Sorry…"

"Brother?" Al locked his brown orbs on his brother's gold, and asked seriously, "What are you thinking?"

Edward paused, and with great struggling replied, "I… I dunno. I'm a dad, and I was gone for the first years of her life… I'm just like…"

Al knew where Ed was going; he was going to go on and on about how he was going to be a terrible father, and how he had already become just like their infamous father, Hohenheim of Light. Ed shuddered.

Al grew suddenly furious: "BROTHER! You are not like Dad at all! He left after a few years, you were totally unaware of her existence! You were to busy on the other side of the Gate…" Al pondered the very thought of what it was like where his brother lived for two years.

Edward cringed at Al's loud, becoming voice. It had certainly grown deeper…

"Alright, alright," Ed raised his hands in defeat, and saw the sign, "Liore, 2 miles," and requested, "Can you braid my hair, Al?"

Al nodded, and the brother turned to let his younger brother fiddle with his hair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"This was great, Winry!"

Rose applauded her friend's improved cooking skills as she scooped what was left of the casserole into her mouth. "Yummy!" Kain shouted excitedly.

Becky pouted, and complained, "Uncle Al better be here soon, Mommy! He missed two dinners!"

Winry nodded, and helped clean her daughter up, then throwing the damp cloth to Rose. "Here ya go!" she shouted, it hitting Rose in the face. The two women exploded in laughter.

Becky and Kain looked at each other, and shrugged, sliding out of their booster-chairs and running into the living area, where their toys were sprawled all over the floor.

"Becky's showing more and more of her father; leaving things everywhere, making me pick them up…"

Rose laughed at her friend's slight insult, and replied, "Rather her be Ed's than anyone else's?" and she received a blush from the blonde mechanic. "N-Never…"

Suddenly, Becky ran through the kitchen, screaming, "Uncle Al! Uncle Al!" and Winry walked tiredly to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Al step out with a man with a long, gold braid.

If she didn't know any better, she'd think it was…

_Idiot_ Winry mentally smacked herself in the head. _He's been supposedly dead for two years… he couldn't possibly…_

Ding! Dong!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I got it!" Becky ran to the door and got on her tiptoes to reach the knob. She was tall for her age, which was unusual… I mean…

She _was_ an Elric.

Winry stepped to the side and began to wash dishes from dinner, suddenly hearing, "I'm home!" from the younger Elric. He brought a bag to the counter and started to unload what needed to be in the fridge.

"Thanks for buying the juice, Al," she smiled sweetly without looking at him as she began to pick up Pinako's porcelain cup she'd received for her twenty-first birthday. She picked it up, tracing the cracks and suds. "So, who's your…"

She turned to see a taller, less familiar smile greet her as she fumbled with the cup. The bright, happy golden gaze had faded into one of dull boredom, and they were almost hazel. She felt her knees begin to cave, and she heard his soft greeting.

"Sorry it's taken so long, Win-"

The last thing she remembered was the loud crash of a delicate porcelain cup break before she collapsed onto the floor.

**Well? Whaddya think? Please review, all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed, and I can't wait to hear… see… what you thought. Arigato!**


	7. Beauty in Her Smile

**OMG, you guys. I SUCK! I haven't updated in well over what you guys wanted, and now I'm back… I hope I'm forgiven… ^^U**

**So, anyways. I am really really REALLY sorry I haven't updated, and I hope ya'll can forgive me, although I understand if you can't… =[**

**Thanks to those who've stayed with me so far!**

**And, without further ado, Chapter Seven of RaB!**

Chapter Seven: Beauty in Her Smile

_Previously in "Reunions are Bittersweet":_

"_I got it!" Becky ran to the door and got on her tiptoes to reach the knob. She was tall for her age, which was unusual… I mean…_

_She was an Elric._

_Winry stepped to the side and began to wash dishes from dinner, suddenly hearing, "I'm home!" from the younger Elric. He brought a bag to the counter and started to unload what needed to be in the fridge._

"_Thanks for buying the juice, Al," she smiled sweetly without looking at him as she began to pick up Pinako's porcelain cup she'd received for her twenty-first birthday. She picked it up, tracing the cracks and suds. "So, who's your…"_

_She turned to see a taller, less familiar smile greet her as she fumbled with the cup. The bright, happy golden gaze had faded into one of dull boredom, and they were almost hazel. She felt her knees begin to cave, and she heard his soft greeting._

"_Sorry it's taken so long, Win-"_

_The last thing she remembered was the loud crash of a delicate porcelain cup break before she collapsed onto the floor._

That night had been unbelievably quiet, despite how Winry had reacted to seeing her star-crossed lover after two, count 'em, TWO years.

Could she even call him that anymore?

While being lost in a head full of questions, Ed stirred the tea Rose poured for him. She was staring from across the table, and he was keeping his eyes low to the ground, afraid he would burst into a frenzy of tears and never calm.

A little boy crawled onto the chair beside him.

"You made Aunty Winwy cwy."

It was enough to make Ed sigh with the deepest and purest depression. "Uhh," was all he could manage to choke while he looked at the boy with disheveled hair. It was well past his bedtime. Rose acknowledged this.

"Kain," she scolded quietly and calmly, "It is past 9 o'clock and you are still awake?" the boy in question nodded, and rubbed his eyes, "Aunty Winwy is cwying in Becky's woom…"

Ed looked immediately at the boy, and Rose got up, picking up her son, and felt him nuzzle his head into her shoulder. Slowly and reluctantly, Ed looked at Rose. They seemed to communicate without saying a word.

"Give her a second, Edward. She'll talk to you, you just have to give her time, alright?" he was unable to answer, but mumbled something incoherent before hearing Rose disappear into the hallway, her soft feet patting on the wood floor.

Al met his brother at the table. "Brother, I think you better do as Rose says…" but was interrupted. "Al! I don't… I don't think we have enough time to lose!" and he pushed the chair away and walked in the direction Rose had. The sound of quiet sobbing came from a room opposite the soft lullaby coming from Rose.

He entered and saw his childhood friend, if they were even that anymore, bent over her daughters crib, her arm moving side-to-side slowly. The closer he got, the more he realized she was rubbing her--their daughter's cheek. It was plump and pink, just like her mother when she was little.

The tears were being held back in his eyes as he watched her stand, quickly turning and gasping to see him standing behind her. He was looking over her shoulder, staring at the miracle he'd given her. "She's beautiful, Winry."

She bit her tongue and swallowed. _You come back after two years of supposed death and all you can say it…_ she held the scream in, and swallowed again. "Yeah. She is."

Her voice was no longer spunky and childish as it was back then. She'd matured, and Ed didn't like what time did to her. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her face was pale with still-disbelief.

_He was back _was the only thing circling her mind.

"Does the General know you're back?" she tried to converse, hiding the quiet hiccup from her crying state. He shook his head. "No, not yet. I woke up in Resembool, visited Granny, and came right here…"

She smiled. He hadn't even seen his boss yet, which was unlike the former Edward... Winry unexpectedly smiled, and said, "Well I'm glad you've come home, Edward."

As she smiled, he shivered in eagerness. Her smile weakened him, and left him wanting to scoop her up and kiss her until the smile widened and let them melt in each other's bodies… but he kept his composure and walked over. He quickly and quietly whispered something unheard of to Winry or the sleeping child, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Winry."

**In all honesty, I wanted to hold out their communication until later, but figured they might as well hold out on dating and stuff… first Ed has to gain her trust. I just hope I don't turn this into a song-fic, because I know what I'd use… ^-^**

**So, please tell me how I did, what I did wrong, and how I can fix it. I also want some ideas about the upcoming chapter… heh heh. **

**So, until next time, review and stuff! Arigato! *bows and gives reviewers cookies***


	8. Time With You

**Hello, everyone! This is my early Christmas present for you, considering I won't be on until after New Years! I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I am glad to know that you all are still with me here. And, in unfeigned confusion, I must say I honestly have no idea how far or long I want to take this, so I am up for suggestions…whatever. **

**Thanks to the following who've reviewed so far:**

nicki114

toushiro1310

FullMetals Grl-14

DuochanShinigami

Supersweetcutebunny

-DawnRiver-

Megsaku

iTorchic

Usa-chan-rocks

Ninjaqueenxxxx

Camiimary

Phil

Dbzgtfan2004

**Now, Word automatically capitalizes, so ignore it… you all know who you are!**

**On with Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: Time With You

The loud clicking of stilettos was the first thing that rattled Ed into consciousness. He looked around wearily; he had fallen asleep on the couch, and in a very uncomfortable position, in fact. He rubbed his neck with an added growl and stretched his arms with a loud yawn.

Suddenly, his little brother wearing white suit pants and no shirt peered around the corner, combing his hair. "Ssh! Brother, you'll wake the kids!"

"Where're you going in such a hurry?" Ed was not awake enough to start a fight.

Al sighed and put the comb on the counter in order to grab the black tank top on the counter. "I have to get to work, brother. Someone around the house has to, ya know!" he playfully winked at his brother, and before he knew it, the stilettos came again. Ed looked first at the black heel, and then the long, cleanly shaven legs of his mechanic, slowly making his way up her legs to the pair of motor oil stained overalls and a cruddy white blouse.

"Al, you're going to be late…" Winry started, and started to giggle at Ed's frizzy bed-head.

"Shut up…" he slurred through a yawn. She smirked, when all of a sudden Kain and Rose came from around the corner.

"Ed, can you get Kain dressed?" Rose through clothes at the man's face, and added, "He's got a Pull-Up on, just put on his shirt and jeans, please?"

Ed was immensely confused; where was everyone going in such a hurry? He'd only just gotten home, to Winry's new automail shop in Liore, and now everyone was going to leave?

"Where are _you_ going?" he tried not to act as if he were accusing the girls of leaving 'on purpose'. Rose looked at Ed and replied, "I have to bring Kain to day-care, and then see Al off to his mission." Ed then looked at Winry. "Win? Where are you going?"

She stopped all movement at the clear sound of her petname, and she stood stiff. "I have to go to a customer's house for a house call. I'm sorry it's so soon, Edward, but I need you to stay with Becky…"

The room now hung dead. Ed stopped pulling the boy's jeans up.

"You… you want me to…_what?_"

"Oh, come on, Ed. I can't bring her with me!"

"Al?"

The younger brother purposefully ignored his elders to ask Rose with help with his tie. She obliged and let the adults beside her finally talk things out.

"Ed. I can't bring her with me because, just like you, she faints at the sight of blood or the sound of pain. She doesn't like the loudness of the clanging of metal. Rose can't drop her off with Kain because, well, we just don't have the money. Please, Ed… this is the last thing I'll ask from you." _As far as Becky is concerned_ her mind corrected as she pulled her hair into a high pony and tied the scarlet bandana. She crossed her arms to emphasize her impatience.

The blond man sighed and copied her gesture. "For how long? When do you get back, Al? Rose? Winry?"

Rose said, "6, 8:30, and whenever she's done. C'mon, Kain!" with a hurried voice. Ed finished pulling on the jeans and snapped the button. He slipped the shirt on messily and ruffled the boy's hair, receiving a small and quiet giggle as he grabbed his mother's hand. "Bye bye!" Ed waved and watched them exit.

The silent cries of the two year old girl down the hall rattled Winry's senses. "Unfortunately, Ed, you can't call Al or Rose if something goes wrong, so the numbers for Poison Control, the hospital, and Granny are on the fridge. Sorry, again! I'll be home sooner than you think!" and with that she closed the door.

Ed quietly made his way up the wooden hall and pushed the door to Becky's room carefully open. He watched her sob, with thick bands of tears and sweat trickled down her forehead. Ed went immediately over, and wished he knew how to handle children.

"Ssh! It's okay… yeesh, don't cry," he said awkwardly, picking her up and bouncing her gently. She hiccupped and looked at him with trivial confusion. What was this man doing with her? She thought with her child's mind. She rested her head on his shoulder, and coughed.

Ed was shocked that he'd done something right… he hadn't handled such a young child since…

"Nina…"

"Hm?" Becky was interested, "What you said?"(1) her grammar was adorable, Ed admitted. He shook his head. "Nothing, Becky. Let's get you some breakfast, huh?"

The two walked, rather Ed carried her, down the hallway and into the small kitchen where the smell of hairspray and Winry's perfume (which Ed pointed out was an entrancing Rose Petal scent) was still held in tiny molecules in the air. He set her down on the floor while he walked to the fridge and rummaged hastily for food for the toddler. Becky immediately ran to him and asked with large golden eyes:

"What're you lookin fo?"

"Food for you," he stated simply, and he grabbed some juice from the shelf and some milk. "You want cereal?" she nodded her head, "Okay," and he went through the cupboard above his head, thanking himself he'd grown a good five inches… he could now easily look over Winry's head! He mentally kept a clapping event for later…

He poured the cereal with ease and poured milk in (with added scowls at the yucky white beverage), and slid it over carefully to a spot atop a stool, where Becky had already climbed and sat for her food.

"There ya go."

"T'anks!"

Ed watched the little girl eat while pouring himself some juice, keeping his eyes on her golden, hungry eyes. He found himself think about childhood, and sat across from the golden-blonde toddler, and sighed with interest.

**And so, Edward enjoyed his daughter's company… HAHA NO! Don't worry, that isn't all! **

**I've decided that this would be the starting chap for the Fullmetal Pipsqueak to spend time with Becky, and then the next chapter is lunch, dinner, naptime, bedtime, bath time, not quite in that order… I hope you enjoy it!**

**(1) I know how two year olds talk and act… I have a little sister who actually just went through the "terrible twos" …and she's three now, so thank Kami that's over! :D (September 20!)**

**Please review, you guys and gals!**


	9. Time With You, Part II

**I know… I know… I said I'd be back after New Years, but, you know. I have my reasons.**

**There isn't much to put here, other than "I'm SOOOO sorry! You all can beat me with wrenches!"**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **Time With You, Part Two

Breakfast was relatively normal. Edward sat beside Rebecka while she slurped the milk from her bowl and at times smiled when she giggled. He patted her head affectionately, receiving a cute giggle, and he chuckled lightly. After breakfast, Ed put her bowl in the empty sink, the lemon smell still lurking in the stainless steel bowl from the previous night's dishes.

"What 'yer name?" Becky asked, making Ed tense. There was no mistaking Becky didn't know who or where her father was. He didn't either, at her age, until he'd seen pictures of him, his mother, he and Al for there first family photo. Hohenheim was holding him, while his mother was holding Al, who'd recently turned one.

Ed coughed awkwardly, and squeaked, "Ed…ward," soon after taking a sip of his coffee. Becky nodded and hopped off of the stool, headed into living area where her toys were, and sifted through her toy box for her desired toy: a chestnut colored dog with an attached blanket. Ed smiled as he watched her walk in it with it, her thumb buried in her mouth.

"Wanna play?" Becky asked quietly, her voice muffled by her chubby thumb. Reluctantly, Ed scooted off of the stool and walked to her, kneeling down to meet her eye to eye. "Play what?" Although he was eighteen, his childish curiosity got the best of him as he smirked at his unbeknownst-to-her daughter.

Becky pointed to the dollhouse in the corner; it was newly painted, with the paint chipping on the roof, and little toy dolls, one in a blue formal suit and the other in a white and pink dress with medium-length blonde hair, that were sitting at the small wooden dining room table. Ed smiled and walked over, hunching down with her, fingering the figures.

"Look!" Becky held the woman doll up to Ed, and he took it. She had blue eyes… "It looks like my mommy!" her voice squeaked with excitement, and Ed examined the doll closely. A faint but noticeable smirk crept its way onto his face, and he handed the doll back. "Yeah, I guess it does," a guilty, sad smile swept over his face, and Becky took light of the situation by asking a very innocent question.

"Uh, Mr. Eddie?" she smiled innocently, and he hid the cringe the best he could. "Yeah?"

"Who _are_ you?" she tugged on his pant leg with her small chubby fingers, and he gulped. _Becky… I'm your dad_ he thought to himself, but he knew that wouldn't bode well.

**~Ed's Wishful Thinking~**

"_Uh, Mr. Eddie?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Who _are_ you?"_

"_Becky," he smiled, widely at first, and then just plain goofily, "I'm… I'm your father!"_

_And hugs, kisses, and happy tears were exchanged_

**~End Wishful Thinking~**

Ed sighed; he was afraid of this. Because Becky had his persistence, she probably wouldn't be satisfied with "Oh I'm one of your mom's friends". He told the somewhat truth, "I'm your Uncle's brother."

"So, you're my uncle too?" she asked, golden eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunshine. He shrugged. "Sure, if you want. I could be anything to you," he answered quietly, and she smiled. However, the two year old was not fully satisfied, but she dropped the conversation with a smile and handed him the male doll. "Here, you can be the daddy."

Ed's breath hitched, but he took the doll with vigor and made a happy humming noise.

* * *

Sunset crept up behind Ed quicker than he would have wanted. He remembered Rose telling him when they would be returning. Winry should be back sometime soon, he'd hoped; he was starting to get restless and slightly mortified by his own offspring.

Which is why he jumped when the telephone rang.

He scrambled over the few small toys on the floor and got up, brushing off his brown suit pants (which reminded him; he needed to shower sometime before Winry got home) and ran over to the kitchen door, where the phone was singing in the heavy air.

Becky pouted.

"H-Hello?"

_Sounds to me you've met your daughter, Ed_

"H-Hey, Granny. How are things in Resembool?"

A brief silence, and then _Oh, the usual. And in Liore?_

He choked. "Becky asked me who I _was_. I'm not sure how to answer her, Grams. I'm…"

_You're afraid of your own daughter, Edward?_

He let out a shaky sigh, and nodded as if she was there to see it. Apparently, she understood. _I see…_

"Granny, I don't know what to…"

Ed was interrupted when another beep came through the line. He told her to hold on a second, and he pressed the on button, stuttering slightly, "Hello?"

_Hey Ed. How're you holding up?_

Winry…

_Has she been good?_

Ed's breath hitched. "Y-Yeah, she's been great. But, I'm kinda… I dunno…"

_Don't worry, Ed. I'm coming home soon. I just finished attaching the nerves and I just have to make sure my measurements were correct. I'm on my way, okay?_

Ed looked outside; sunset had come quite quickly, but then again time flies when you're with your daughter who doesn't realize she is… your daughter!

Ha.

"R-Right. What do I do? It's almost 6:30."

_Just… in a half hour, give her a bath, okay? I'm on my way out the front door. I'll be back soon, 'kay?_

"Yeah, okay. See you."

His cheeks tinted pink as he heard he shy "'Bye" and hung up. Giving Becky a bath was proving itself to be an easy task, but if she was anything like him…

Gulp.

* * *

**Please Review! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can! And, I promise… it will be better than this one! Here's a hint, but then I need help with the rest of the fic:**

**Ed and Winry go out (after Rose comes home, of course!) and discuss life on both the other side of the Gate and on Winry's side. I promise, I will try and add some fluff, but... I dunno. **

**~AnimeCookie93**


	10. Affection

**I would first like to thank a dear friend of mine Silver Tears (Word was acting strangely. You know who you are, though!) who sorta kinda helped me write this. Thanks for the idea! Now, on with the tenth chapter!**

**Oh, and did I tell ya? DOUBLE DIGITS! GAH! Haha!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **Affection

Ed stared at the receiver of the phone, waiting just once that time would slow. Was anyone else feeling as awkward as he was at the moment? It had only been two days, today being the second, since he'd met Becky. Then, he was told he had to watch her for the day. Fair enough… but now.

He had to _bathe_ the toddler. All by himself?

_Gulp_…

"B-Becky?" Ed called from the kitchen, his eyes moving from the phone to the counter, slowly wanting to meet the toddler's gaze. Scratch that- wanting _not_ to meet the toddlers gaze. He turned completely around and saw emptiness. He sighed and started out of the kitchen. When he entered the living area, he realized that the floor was a bright red color. Which, to a red lover, wasn't all that bad until he realized it was the brilliant red found on a painting. He looked around and saw the many splatters of bright red acrylic paint on the sofa and floorboards. Ed gasped and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Bec--" he wasn't sure what he could say anymore. His voice was a deep croak, a squeak at the most. "Rebecka…" he began, his tone angry. He lowered his head, gaining back his calm nature, and looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Why did you do _that_? Now I've got to clean it up!"

The girl stopped swirling her fingers in the wooden floor and looked up at the man. She was doused in red paint, and her face was contorted with a frown. She began to whine, her lower lips plumped and her eyes starting to shine. Ed saved a rant for later, along with a yell or two, and walked over, resting his hand on her head. "Becky, you can't do that. That's what bad girls do. Are you bad?" his voice was quiet and he was glad her whimpering had stopped. "N-no, Mr. Ed. I'm good." He smirked and held his hand out for her to take it. She did.

"C'mon," he said, her small chubby fingers gripping his middle and pointer fingers (names?), "Let's give you a bath, now that I _have_ to." She squealed, "Whoopee! Will you take a baff wif me?" he looked at her, and said, "I won't get in, but I'll be" he gulped, losing his voice for a moment "in the bathroom with you. Is that okay?" she nodded and ran through the wooden hallway. Ed chuckled until he heard a crash and wailing.

He gasped and sprinted down the hallway, catching sight of Becky holding her knee to her chest. Her tears were mixing with the acrylic paint, making it rinse from her face, and she cried "Owie! My knee! It's bwoken!"

He ran to her side and lifted her up to carry her bridal style (where this affection was coming from he had no clue). He brought her into the first room he saw, and much to his luck realized it was the bathroom. He sat her on the porcelain toilet while he stared at the knobs for the bath. They were like he remembered in Resembool, at Granny Pinako's. He reached for the one closer to him with a cursive "H" and turned it toward him to get hot water in it. He then reached for the knob on the other side, with a cursive "C", and cooled it down. He ran his left finger atop the water until a few moments later it was perfect. Becky chuckled and swung her legs, singing

"Bath time! Bath time!"

Ed smirked and turned both knobs off, one final drip creating a ripple in the calm water. It was intriguing, but not for him to look at. He turned and ordered quietly, "Okay, take off your clothes, Becky." She fidgeted and groaned when she couldn't get her nightgown off. He laughed, resulting in her arms drooping to her sides, and reached over to pull it up off her head. She started to tug on her Pull-up (and yes, I'm aware they didn't have this type of thing back then…) and it fell to her toes. She winced when her knee was touched by the cloth, and she, with Ed's help, climbed into the tub.

"Alright," Ed said, getting on his knees and looking at his daughter, "First thing's first. We have to wash that knee of yours."

* * *

"Okay," Winry walked outside of her patients house down the road. Although she was in a desert village, the air couldn't be cleaner. At least cleaner than the smokestack called Central City. She stretched her arms and tugged on her jacket around her shoulders. Tonight was a chilly evening indeed.

The sun had completely sunk, Winry noted as she recognized the silver-white moon over the roof of a village store. She didn't realize she'd taken so long on the refitting and check-up; she had no intention of completely ignoring the fact that Ed was trapped in that house with his own daughter whom he'd never met. The maternal nervousness wracked her body and she picked up her pace.

She couldn't help but be nervous… it might be her daughter's father, but he didn't know that much about children.

When she got to the door of her house, it seemed dark and quiet. Something she'd been worried about. Had something happened? Did Becky hurt herself and Ed had left with her to find help? Disasters ran rampant in her head as she fumbled to unlock the door with the key she'd obtained from her pocket, and she opened it to see…

A clean, untouched house.

"What the…" Winry whispered to herself, and she walked through the hallway, opening Becky's bedroom door. There was nothing there, though it was past Becky's bedtime, and this sent her through a spiraling panic. "Becky!" she shouted, and she ran through the hall again, this time checking the bathroom. There was water soaking through towels on the floor, and imprints of knees were still fresh on them. She sighed, slightly relieved, and walked through the remainder of the house.

She started to call again, but stopped when she saw a precious scene.

Becky had fallen asleep on the couch, with a familiar figure sleeping under her. Her mouth was curved upwards and her arms were spread out on his torso, while his legs were on the arm of the sofa and his left arm was holding her. His auto-mail arm was hanging off of the side of the couch, and his eyes seemed calm. She didn't ignore the smile fighting its way onto his face, and she covered her mouth. She was on the brink of tears.

Becky's leg twitched, and Winry tiptoed over, her arms outstretched for the girl. She picked her up, careful not to wake the man asleep on the sofa, and felt her daughter coo and sigh. "Ssh," Winry cooed back, and her daughter whispered, "I like him, mom."

Winry blinked once. Twice. "You… like him?"

The girl nodded. "Mister Ed should stay..." she yawned, her few teeth peeking through her gums. Winry beamed. "Forever."

Winry carried the girl through the hallway and into her bed, tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead before walking back out to the living area. Ed had shifted in his sleep, his knees closer to his body, unintentionally making room for the mechanic to sit in. She obliged and rested her hand on his thigh. "Ed?" There was no reply, but she smiled nonetheless. "C'mon. I have a surprise."

He twitched, and she got up to retrieve his jacket. "W-Win? You're home late." He grumbled, sleep still evident in his voice, and Winry tossed the garment to him. "Sorry," she said simply, and Ed fully opened his eyes to stare into her swirling blue eyes. He gulped. "So, what's the (Ed choked on his words) surprise, Winry?"

"Oh, you'll see. Just hurry," Winry said hurriedly, and he nodded. "Ah, alright. But, what about…"

Suddenly, Rose and Kain walked through the door, and Winry smiled. "Rose is going to watch Becky, Ed. I've already talked to her. But right now, you and I have reservations. Now, hurry _up_!" she ushered the man into his jacket and tugged at his arm. "O-Okay," Ed stuttered, and the two walked out of the house.

Where the _hell _was she taking him?

* * *

**So, I really like how I ended this. In truth, I can't wait to write the next few chapters. However, I'd like some advice on how to end this story. Since it was my first multi-chapter story, I don't want to just delete it or whatever I'd planned on last year. I want to finish at least **_**one**_** multi chapter story. So, reviews, advice, and suggestions are accepted! Thanks!**


	11. Catchin' Up to Do

**So, I know it's been a while. Stuff happened and needed to be taken care of. 'Nuff said. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter, and would like some good opinions. PM me, and we can talk about it… I am up for suggestions for the next chapter...**

**Some Important Information I thought you'd care about: **I'm looking for a beta-reader...

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **Catchin' Up To Do

Of all of the small vendors Ed had seen in Liore, he hadn't expected a small diner in the corner of town. He'd visited sometimes when not on missions to see how the government was treating them, but it never was in his small list of things to do. Search for popular tourist spots.

It was called "The Eagle Eye" Café, something Ed couldn't help but chuckle at. The 'Eagle Eye' referenced something with very good eyesight, and the fact that it was hidden behind a larger building (what it was even Winry didn't know) was ironic to the alchemist. Nonetheless it was the perfect place to talk.

"In here; they'll recognize me, and we can get a booth," she said, and he complied, allowing her to drag him by the hand inside. He hadn't realized he was holding her hand. They walked in, and Ed couldn't help but falter back a bit; the interior was dark wood and polished, with velvet walls and large windows. There were wooden floors, also polished, but more scarlet than dark, with green rugs for walkways. It looked like a four-star restaurant.

In a desert village?

They were seated in a booth in the far left corner that wrapped around the corner of the room. A waiter took their drink and food orders: White Wine and Linguini Alfredo, Scotch and Lo Mein **(1)**. When the man walked away, Winry folded her hands on the table, her chin landing on top. "So, Ed. How have you been doing?"

She sounded so professional. Ed wasn't liking this; he gulped. "W-Winry, there's no need to be so formal with me."

She sighed through her nose. "Where the hell have you been?" she sounded more worried than angry, and if it were a more opportune moment, he'd had face-palmed.

There's no need to be so forward he thought, and he said softly, "I've been fine. But I'm not who should be questioned, Winry." Winry held her tongue, and looked down. It was time to tell the truth. Winry wasn't the only one thinking this.

"Winry/Edward," they said at the same time, both wide eyed. The last time they'd done something like that was when they were kids. It always cracked them up, but when Ed cracked a smile, Winry frowned. She looked away as the waiter brought them their drinks. Ed sipped his scotch. "Is that a new habit of yours?" Winry asked quietly, and he set it down, smacking his lips with his tongue. "Nope. It's really not that good, but it helps sometimes."

"Helps what?" Winry inquired.

Ed swallowed. "Winry, I… When I was 'killed' on this side, I was sent to the other side of the Gate, a place called Europe. There was a war (she looked back at him at this point, her eyes questioning his words) going on, and…" he paused, swallowing saliva "…and I saw my father." Winry already knew this wasn't going to be good. She nodded to let him continue. "I went to school to try and learn about rocketry, where I met a girl named Shirley."

Winry's breath hitched.

"Was this Shirley… a girlfriend?"

"Eventually," he said guiltily, but he said slowly as if to convince himself "But she was killed in an attack."

Winry looked down. "I'm sorry, Ed. I had no idea." She felt like an ass, questioning him about something so personal. She felt a tear prick the edge of her eyes and shook it away. "Were you serious with her?"

Ed swallowed another gulp of the beverage. "Not really. We went out a few times only; she died on our third date." He looked around, noting no one else was there, and stood up. Winry watched him quizzically, and he lifted up the front of his shirt to reveal a large scar trailing from the rise of his hip to, she assumed, the top of his chest. A hand ran to her mouth, and she gasped out, "Oh my god…"

Still standing, Ed continued, his eyes downcast, "The restaurant we ate at was bombed, and in a matter of seconds, we went from laughing to crying out in pain. She died soon after, while I was rushed to the medical clinic down the road. God, I'm a freaking idiot…"

Winry stood up and, awkwardly, placed her arms around his torso. It was Ed's turn to feel his breath hitch, and he slowly brought his arms around her. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and whispered, "I'm a big freaking idiot: I left you and Al behind, I let the only girl who loved me die right in front of me, and I got you pregnant. Sheesh, what _can't_ I do wrong?" It was at this point Winry looked up, and said softly, her breath tickling his nose, "Who said you did something wrong?" She pulled away and the two sat down as if it was routine. "Ed, you gave me the most beautiful thing on the planet…"

"A wrench?" he cut in, a smirk playing on his face. She returned the smile with one of her own, and she said simply, "You gave me Becky. I love her so much, Ed. And you know what?"

"What?" it was his turn to ask the questions.

Winry smiled and leaned closer to him. Their lips were "____" this close to touching. He gulped.

Her statement was forgotten when he leaned in to, nervously, kiss her.

* * *

… **I'm not sure if I like it. I guess it's up to you guys to be the judges. Please review!**

**(1) **You know, the noodley stuff you get at Chinese Restaurants? I was going to say 'Ramen', but I'm not sure if that's what they called it then. "Lo Mein = Ramen", for future references...

**PS I did like how he kissed her. The explanation? I forgot what she was going to say. It was going to lead to him kissing her, so it doesn't matter that much in the end. Okay. Now I'm done.**


	12. Gomennasai!

**Attention, followers of this story!**

**I am utterly and completely sorry to inform you that, conveniently enough, all chapters that were finished and ready to upload for this story were lost with the passing of my dad's computer. There was just no saving it, I'm sorry. *tear* So, unless someone is interested in adopting this story (which was written out of pure obsession and hadn't really been thought out properly), I will happily oblige. Private Message me and we can talk about this, but I just have no time right now to keep this story going. **

**However, there is a second choice; I can take this story down, re-write and possibly think up an ending for it, and then post it back. It's your choice, as my readers and dear, **_**dear**_** 'fans'. But, as we say in showbiz/writing, "The Show Must Go On!" I will take the second choice into consideration, but... I really don't have time.**

**My sincerest apologies!**

**~Cookie**


End file.
